What you'd never guess
by Kowiee
Summary: Summary inside i dont feel like typing it again sorry!


**Summary: **WTF? Naruto try's to commit suicide. Hinata is the anbu captain and is having an affair with the younger Uchiha and when did Gravitation come into the picture…read to find out lol! Suck at summaries sorry.

**Disclaimer: **As I know u guys know the deal if you're reading fan-fictions I do not own any of the animes featured in this story im just another desperate writer wanting your beloved reviews  lol.

**A/N**: This storied was inspired by my favorite writer of _The thin line between love and hate._ But this story has a different twist and is way more smex affiliated lol. Ummm lol this is my first attempt in posting a fanfic I write a lot of them though but yeah lol. Your reviews will be a blessing to me if u write me. I will accept ideas cause I really would like ur feedback on what would make my piece feel like a success rather than a failure so yea lol. Enjoy !!!!!!!!

**Chapter 1: Was she really worth loving?**

It was quiet… but not quiet enough. The room was silent except the beeping of the monitors hooked up to the limp body before the white walls. The body began to shake a little as the figure attempted to sit up. He groggily rubbed his eyes that were not use to the lighting of the room yet. His eyes became adjusted to room and he scanned the visible walls as he suddenly sighed.

"Damn…" he said lightly as if whispering to himself as he adjusted himself to the bed.

He began to lie back as he felt a sharp pain endure his body. He looked at his now bandaged wrist and fell deep into thought as he recalled the events that led him to yet again a hospital room.

**Flashback:**

" Why cant you love me, why are you so cold towards me what about the sweet I love yous you use to tell me" screamed Naruto._ What did I do to ever deserve this? _Naruto inwardly sobbed.

The expressionless figure snorted at the pathetic looking figure infront of it.

"What makes you think I don't you know it's against my family rules to marry outside of their choice." he figure said coolly.

" You don't know what I would do to be with you Naruto" the figure said softly.

"Kyoko…." Naruto said softly coming out of his inner conflict

"Im sorry Naruto but I have to leave you…I didn't want to tell you but I didn't want to lie to you either…my parents have arranged a marriage for me in the snow country and it will be held in a few day."

" My best advice for you is to get over and me and you ever being together…just do me this one last favor and forget you even met me" Kyoko coolly as she disappeared leaving a heartbroken Naruto. He began sobbing thinking about all the downfalls in his life and the event that just happened with Kyoko. He fell to his knees shaking insanely as he pulled out a kunai and began slashing at his wrist. Even with Kyuubi's healing abilities he still lost a lot of blood. He stop abusing his skin as he saw that he was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Darkness began to engulf his vision.

_Was she even worth what I had to offer? _He thought as he slowly fell to the blood filled ground.

**End Flashback**

He sighed again leaning further into his hospital bed. _Why was everyone against me_ he thought. Suddenly the door opened and a blonde figure appeared. She closed the door behind her as she began to walk towards him. HE looked up into her face as he saw a concerned look on it. His eyes softened at the look until he suddenly felt a rush of pain run through his head. He looked down then he looked back up seeing the figure ready to strike again but the blow never came. He opened his to see the figure holding him and tears running down her peach skin.

"Grandma…" He said quietly as she started to cry

" What the hell out of your right mind led you to try something as ignorant and self-centered as this" she chocked

He felt time stop as she said those words. He fell deep into thought as he wondered about all of his friends and what they would think. Naruto stood paralyzed for a couple of minutes until he felt the grip on him loosen.

-----------------------------------------

Kyoko sighed as she reached her parents house exhausted. She quickly ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. She began undressing and headed to the shower. Her body began to shake as her knees gave out and she fell to the bottom of the shower.

"Why me Naruto why" she sobbed as she began to cry.

--------------------------------------------

"So you want me to baby-sit the brat," whined a female figure infront of the hokage.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Do I even dare to repeat myself?" she replied rather coolly as another exhausted sigh escaped her lips. The figure smirked as if satisfied with the annoyed hokage. She took the scroll that the hokage was originally holding and signed it.

"I'll watch the brat Tsunade…but only because your pathetic face makes me to burst out laughing" with that the figure bowed and walked out the door. Tsunade groaned at the closed door as she slammed her head against her desk. _Damn I hate that chick sometimes._

_ ------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **Me sorry but I'm stopping right here. I'm sorry if its boring right now but it's the beginning their always boring lol. Yea, lol anyway I left you guys with a mystery character she's evil kinda?? Lol anywayz Tsunade plays an important part but she's not the main character sasuke is ha lol. Reviews are gladly accepted because this author really sucks and needs them bad. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chappy the best you could.

**Kowie**


End file.
